


The Gold Prize

by MeansToOffend (goodmorning)



Series: 31 in 31: NHL Fairy Tales [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Nashville Predators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorning/pseuds/MeansToOffend
Summary: “'Do you guys know where everyone went?' P.K. asked, curious.'If you’ll share your team and your success with us, we’ll happily help you build your roster,' they replied.”





	The Gold Prize

Long ago in the kingdom of Montreal there lived three men. The youngest of these was called P.K., and though he was well-liked by many, the other two did not hold him in such favour. This was why, when the annual provincial hockey draft began, they made sure to go forth first, and leave P.K.’s turn for last.

But when Marc set out to find the year’s best players, he found none. Instead, he encountered only an older gentleman, spectacled and thoughtful. 

“If you’ll share your team and your success with me, I’d be happy to help you find your intended draftees,” said the man.

“I can find my own draftees,” Marc snapped, and, cutting a branch from a nearby tree, hid behind it and continued on.

Michel’s turn came next, and he, too, could find no players, but only a tall man of his own age, dark of hair and thick of eyebrow.

“If you’ll share your team and your success with me, I’d be happy to help you teach them to pound the fucking body,” he said.

“You what? Non, I can coach my own team,” Michel returned. But as he walked off, he ran into the wall of his own home, and had to be replaced for a second time by his neighbour Claude.

And so at last P.K. set out to create his hockey team. He had some hope that his friends and neighbours would decline to join the teams helmed by his rivals, but when he entered the city it was far too quiet. Everywhere he went, the houses and the streets were empty, until at last he happened upon the same two men his rivals had met.

“Do you guys know where everyone went?” he asked, curious.

“If you’ll share your team and your success with us, we’ll happily help you build your roster,” they replied.

“Sure,” P.K. said, and the three of them high-fived.

By-and-by, P.K. was led by Dave and Lavi - for those were their names - into the kingdom of Nashville, where King Mike wanted only to marry off Prince Roman before his own impending retirement. Now, Prince Roman was very interested in hockey, to the exclusion of most other hobbies. King Mike, seeing that therein lay the way to the prince’s heart, therefore decreed a tourney, the winning team’s leader to receive the prince’s hand in marriage and a share in the kingship.

P.K. was not at all sure whether he could win this, but looking at the faces of his allies made his heart leap, afire with belief. Though he still had to collect a few more faces to fill out his final roster, Dave and Lavi seemed to know exactly where he could find those he needed.

At the first rink, they came upon a large man making inch-perfect passes to himself from off the boards. When P.K. asked him why he looked so melancholy, he responded, “Would that I could but make these passes to other players! I grow so bored of being alone.”

“In that case, I can help you,” said P.K. “Join my team and you’ll be able to make as many passes as you could want!”

The party, thus swelled by one, progressed to the next rink, where two Swedes shot puck after puck into an empty net. When P.K. asked them why they appeared so unhappy, they replied, “Would that we could but shoot on a goalie! Our talents are wasted here alone.”

“In that case, I can help you,” said P.K. “Join my team and you’ll be able to shoot on as many goalies as you could want!”

At last, the team was established, except one thing: they were yet in want of a goalie. Still, they arrived at last to the kingdom’s final rink, and were met at the door by a tall blond Finnish man.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” he said. “Is it true that I will be able to stop all the pucks my heart could desire on your team?”

“Yeah, man!” 

“Then I will join, happily.”

The party returned at last to the capital, and defeated every team at the tourney as easy as breathing. The king smiled, and applauded, for he was pleased to see his son would be married at last.

P.K. entered the throne room side by side with Dave and Lavi, bowing to King Mike with a flourish.

“Very good,” said the king, “but which one of you is the team’s leader?”

“We all are,” P.K. replied. “We’ll share the glory and the reward equally.”

“Sure,” the king said, “and that’s fine in terms of the gold, but you can’t _all_ marry the prince.”

“Oh. I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Gold and glory is reward enough for us,” said Dave.

“The prince is yours, because you were so good-natured,” Lavi agreed.

And so the wedding was celebrated, and P.K. and Prince Roman became the new kings of Nashville, and lived contentedly together for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Loosely based on "The Golden Goose."  
> \- I'm still not over the Montreal thing apparently.  
> \- I'll say this on the next story as well, but: I lost power due to Irma. Now that I have it back, I'll post two per day until I catch up!


End file.
